Down Under
I'm not quite sure what this mess is or if I'll ever finish it, but it's essentially a mishmash of Down Under (the song lol) and The Little Prince (the book). Started it on a whim of thinking about how I haven't written any fanfiction or anything for more than a year. :') Written by Wistep zero point five Many moons ago, when I was young and still full of life, I witnessed a bright, silver-tailed light streak across the sky, proud and lonely against the dark blue-purple curtain of the night. From my vantage point on top of the highest hill in the territories, it seemed like nothing, ''nothing ''existed except the gentle pull of the wind on my fur, the faint yet soothing scent of water lilies from the river, and the sky that swallowed me whole. "Lakepaw, have you forgotten to come down?" My mentor's voice sliced through the bubble and brought down a cascade of shattering rose-tinted glass. "I don't have all night. We still have training in the morning." With a heavy sigh, I stood up and trotted through the long, dew-tinged grass to where my mentor was standing. She had eyes of ice that I last saw melted when I was a kit and her name was Olivepaw. Now she was Oliveprick (appropriately named), WindClan's resident fearsome creature who loomed over the camp atmosphere like an eternal raincloud. I stared down at a particularly interesting butterfly corpse in front of my paws. "So, Lakepaw. What were you doing up there? Were you so tired from your jog up the hill you decided to take a fifteen minute break?" Her voice taunted me, like the shadows I saw that flickered into the den when I couldn't sleep. "I saw a shooting star. You know what Appleleaf says about them? It could've been a wandering spirit trying to find StarClan!" My voice rose higher in pitch with each word. No, I was ''not ''hysterical. I was thoroughly intrigued by the concept of it. Did that mean everything around me had a soul? A story? "What a load of fox-dung," Oliveprick muttered, once again verbally bashing my head into a tree. "Elders are no good; all they do is stuff beeswax into your brain so you can't retain anything actually important during training." Before I could retort that it was most certainly not the elders' fault, she continued. "Give up your fanciful ideas, Lakepaw. I know. I was young... once. But they will never help you. Reality will hurt you. And those kinds of wounds are some of the hardest to heal." I stopped in my tracks. And that night, a piece of me broke inside. one I had never known anywhere but here. A place where the sun had always shimmered a honey-golden color and the water was a pleasant shade of ''eau de nil. ''Prey was plentiful; there was never any threat. Life here wasn't boring, to say, but there was a certain routine I would adhere to. It was a perfected formula that had stood strong through the trial of time (although I wasn't too sure if time passed at all here). tbc ignore this trash Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:One-Shot